The Disney Channel Wiki Podcast
The Disney Channel Wiki Podcast is a podcast that Pirakafreak24 created for this wiki. Since creation, Jajab has guest hosted on it. Its original name was the DCwiki Podcast. This podcast has also stopped brodcasting new episodes, having the episode "Blogging" as its final episode. Episodes Episode 1: DC Wiki Episode 1 "DC Wiki Episode 1" is the first episode of "The Official DCwiki Podcast". In this episode, Pirakafreak24 tells us about Disney Channel wiki's Background. This episode aired on 8/18/08. Episode 2: DCwiki on iTunes "DCwiki on iTunes" is the Second Episode of The Official DCwiki Podcast by Pirakafreak24. In this episode, Pirakafreak tells us that The Official Disney Channel wiki Podcast is now available to see on iTunes. Just type "Disney Channel wiki Podcast" in the Search Bar. Episode 3: New articles New Articlesis the Third Episode of The Official DCwiki Podcast by Pirakafreak24. In this Episode, Pirakafreak tells us about the Newest Articles on DCwiki, and he Talks about the Upcoming DCOM, The Cheetah Girls One World. Episode 4: Newest Articles -Coming soon "Newest Articles -Coming Soon" is the Fourth Episode in The Official DCwiki Podcast by Pirakafreak24. In this Episode, Pirakafreak tells us about Upcoming Articles Camp Rock Extended Rock Star Edition DVD, The Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus Best of Both Worlds Concert DVD, and The Cheetah Girls One World Soundtrack. Episode 5: 3-D Article and Awards * Listen Here. This episode premiered on September 5th 2008. It announces Disney Channel Wiki's 3-D article, and awards such as User Page of the Month, Longest User Talkpage and more. Episodes 6 - 26 * Episode 6: Curb Your Dragon Article Sneak Peak * Episode 7: The Suite Life on Deck - Well this is Jajab - Admin of DC Wiki, first time, DON't Hate.. * Episode 8: Suite Life On Deck Part 2 * Episode 9: Reminder to Watch Spy Kids 3 * Episode 10: awards - Pirakafreak24, tell listeners about the Awards at Disney Channel wiki * Episode 11: Video podcast 1 (link) * Episode 12: Video podcast 2 (Link) * Episode 13: This episode is back to audio. It is a very short, thirteenth episode. * Episode 14: Mainly Reminders - Just a reminder to watch Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out? * Episode 15 - Pirakafreak24, tell you about High School Musical 3: Senior Year! * Episode 16 - More on High School Musical 3 Senior Year. * Episode 17: This is Halloween - A special Halloween episode of the Disney Channel Wiki Podcast. * Episode 18: Newvember Awards - Its Newvember on Disney Channel, and the awards are listed for november. * Episode 19: Hannah Montana Season 3! - Pirakafreak24, tell you about the new season of Hannah Montana. * Episode 20: Applications - I, Pirakafreak24, tell you about some free applications for your iPhone and iPod Touch on iTunes. * Episode 21: I Thought I lost you - Listen to this! There is a free music video from BOLT on iTunes * Episode 22: Happy Thanksgiving! - A short episode of Pirakafreak24 wishing all listeners a Happy Thanksgiving. * Episode 23: IMPORTANT NEWS ANNOUNCEMENT - Because of Vandilism Warnings, Pirakafreak24 teaches the listeners about the "Undo Button". * Episode 24: December Awards - Pirakafreak24 announces the December Awards for DCWIKI * Episode 25: New admin - Pirakafreak24 announces that DCWIKI has a new admin, Coolpikachu. * Episode 26: Blogging - Pirakafreak24 announces that DCWIKI has blogs! iTunes The Official DCwiki Podcast is available on iTunes. Just search, "Disney Channel wiki Podcast". Category:Podcasts Category:Disney Channel